The present invention is directed to a method for repairing fault locations in interconnects that are eliminated by bridging with congruent performs that are positioned uniformly and overlapping at both sides of the fault. In order to produce an electrically conductive and mechanically bearing connection, a resistance heating, i.e. a welding or a hard soldering, is typically used.
Further developments in electronic components and printed circuit boards have been accompanied by a miniaturization of the interconnects between the components. Repair methods are gaining in significance for the printed circuit boards and are becoming more expensive. Printed circuit board interconnects continue to be incapable of being manufactured fault-free. The demands made of the quality of such methods are constantly increasing.
Previous methods are disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 22 51 998 or in German Published Application No. 30 25 875. Here, carrier bands that are plated with hard solder are treated, punched, picked up by an electrode and lowered onto the fault location. The congruent alignment occurs with optical aids. The disadvantages of the methods lie, first, in a plurality of work steps, whereby an alignment and positioning of a preform for repairing a defective interconnect is made more difficult, and, second, that the manipulation of correspondingly small repair parts with such methods is not possible due to the miniaturization of current interconnects whose width has been roughly halved to about 50 through 70 .mu.m in comparison to the prior art and whose course is fashioned meander-like.